Automobiles and various other vehicles include various control units for controlling various aspects of the vehicle operation. For example, vehicles generally include a braking system for controlling braking for the vehicle. The operation of such vehicle control systems may depend on, among other variables, a wheel slip of the vehicle. However, calculation of wheel slip using existing techniques often requires a larger number of wheel speed sensors that may be optimal for certain vehicle aspects, such as fuel economy and/or complying with new state regulations pertaining to fuel economy.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for determining wheel slip of a vehicle, for example that requires fewer wheel speed sensors. It is also desirable to provide an improved system for determining wheel slip of a vehicle, for example that requires fewer wheel speed sensors. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.